the seven
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: What do the children of the prophecy really think when they look at each other? The Seven of the phrocecy's view on them selves.
1. LEO

/Repair boy\

They call you

Is that all you are to them?

Just a

R

E

P

A

I

R

B

O

Y

?

You know you could

N^E^V^E^R

**Compare **to the other

**6** 6 **6**

You could never compare to

*Golden Boy Jason Grace*

([fool's gold ])

Or

~Beauty Queen Piper Mclean~

Xoxo [willing to trade us for the dad that ignores you? Harsh, Peps, harsh] Xoxo

Or

Water Boy Percy Jackson

{[Water and fire don't play well together]}

Or

$Rich girl Hazel Lévesque$

[You helped raise a giant?]

Or

Big guy Frank Zhang

{One spark}

Or

=Owl head Annabeth Chase=

+better stop insulting goddesses it might come back to bite you in the butt+

Oh yes you could never

CoMpArE

But maybe (just maybe) being

! Repair Boy Leo Valdez!

May come in handy

[they didn't see it coming]


	2. JASON

J

A

S

O

N

Your name

That's all you remember

Not even a last name just

J

A

S

O

N

And there are these

KIDS THAT KNOW YOU

But you've

NEVER SEEN BEFORE

And then they go and drop this bucket on you

_DylanwindspirithedgefaunimeansatyrcamphalfblooJjup iterVulcanimeanHephaestusVenusimeanAphroditeoracle ofdelphiquestmonsterandmoremonstersgiantsgaearisin gphrocecyofsevenargo2romancampjupiter_

And you find out that you are a

R^O^M^A^N

And suddenly

_Everything makes sense_

And then

_It doesn't_

It's weird not being the leader

It's weird that all these Greeks are here

And you feel

A

L

O

N

E

Because what do you have in common with

*Mr. Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson *

(I toppled the black thrown of Kronos and defeated the titan Krios single handily)

Or

Ms. Official Architect of Olympus Annabeth Chase

{I always hated Minerva kids that are always acting like they are soo amazing because they are smart}

Or

{[Beauty queen Piper Mclean]}

^Kind of clingy, no?^

Or

!Hyperactive Leo Valdez!

What do they feed this kid?

Even the romans are unable to relate to you take

$Ms. Dead Girl Hazel Lévesque$

For example

(Cursed diamonds that'll help us for sure!)

Or Mr. shape shifter Frank Zhang

/so your life depends on a stick, awesome! /

How can he relate when he was born to lead?


	3. ANNABETH

Annabeth Wise Girl Chase

Not feeling so

W

I

S

E

ANYMORE

A/R/E Y/O/U?

D

A

U

G

H

T

E

R

O

F

A

T

H

E

N

A

You **didn't know**

About the ROMANS

_Did you?_

So now your

Working your

_HARDEST_

To understand the other

6666666666666666666666

Percy Seaweed Brain Jackson

You **thought** you had figured out

But…..

The ROMANS

\c/\h/\a/\n/\g/\e/\d/

Him

("_Your loyalty will kill you one day Perseus Jackson"_. I guess nothing changes that)

And

Leo Repair Boy Valdez

Wouldn't have been difficult

But….

He SURPRISED

You

[Not so smart are you Athena spawn?]

He is a

FIRE USER

[Hope he doesn't spontaneously combust and burn the ship down, with us in it]

And

The Daughter of _Aphrodite_

_Piper_

Shouldn't have

SHOCKED

You

_But it did_

[_Helen of Troy's Knife_ isnot a good omen]

And

_Jason _is THALIA'S BROTHER

{Yes idiot, your Thalia}

And a ROMAN

And you

_Don't trust him_

[He is too perfect, nothing is perfect]

And You

Don't **know** wHaT to make of these

_Romans_

Frank Zhang

Looked normal, not too challenging an opponent,

Until you learn he's a

Child of MARS

[You should have known that]

And can

_**Shape shift**_

And

Hazel Levesque

Was **just **a

CHILD OF PLUTO

[He broke the oath?]

Until you learned

She DIED

[Nico saved her? Nico Di Angelo? How didn't you notice that he knew about the romans when you didn't?]

So many surprises!

Are you sure you're a _daughter of Athena_?

Maybe you aren't as _smart_ as you think

_Wise Girl_

* * *

_A/n: This is dedicated to BffswBooks for asking for an Annabeth chapter. I admit that I have no clue what so ever how to write Annabeth so im just hoping I didn't write her to bad._


	4. PIPER

P*I*P*E*R *M*C*L*E*A*N*

One of the S! E! V! E! N!

Daughter of Aphrodite

_Aphrodite _goddess of _love_

How is

LOVE

Supposed to

W^I^N

A

**WAR**

Sure I can

ChArM sPeAk

But what am I supposed to do

_Tell 'em all to die?_

No that won't

And you can't help but feel

U

S

E

L

E

S

S

Compared to the other

6

JASON can produce

L~I~G~H~T~I~N~G~

To

_Zap_

People with and he can

F^L^Y

LEO can build** anything**

And he is a

FIREUSER

ANNABETH is a

GENUIS

When it comes to

_Battle strategy_

[And anything else]

PERCY can

CONTROL WATER

And create a

MINI TSUNAMI

Around himself

HAZEL has the

fastest

Horse in the WORLD

And can

CONTROL PRECIOUS METALS

FRANK can

SHAPE SHIFT

Into an ELEPHANT

[And anything else]

And what can I do?

Talk people into giving me BMW's

Yep that'll help us for sure

But I refuse to be

U

S

E

L

E

S

S

I'm going to train every day and when the day comes to fight I'm going to show

EVERYBODY what a

Real

_Daughter of Aphrodite _

Can do


	5. PERCY

Percy Jackson

Wait stop right there isn't it

Perseus Jackson?

Of course he would be named after a famous demigod and

_Hate the name _

Doesn't he realize how important the name is?

_Well he is named seaweed brain for a reason_

Seaweed Brain

Well that doesn't really strike fear into monsters hearts does it?

But that's o.k. they have your

RePuTaTiOn

To be scared shitless of

_**Son of Poseidon, Lighting bolt retriever, slayer of the three Gorgons and the Minotaur, defeater of Ares, navigator of the Sea of Monsters, traveler of the Labyrinth, bane of Echidna and Kronos, killer of the Neman lion, survivor of Tartarus, retriever of the Golden Fleece and the 12**__**th**__** legion eagle, savior of Olympus, Praetor of the 12**__**th**__** legion fulminate, and one of the Seven.**_

Now that's one hell of a reputation to live up to and sometimes

Just sometimes

And only in the deepest darkest part of your mind were all your dark dangerous thought originate and reside in

You wish you were like

_Frank _and _Hazel_ and _Piper _and _Leo _

Even _Jason _or _Annabeth_

Don't have this much pressure to live up to as you do

I mean what did Hazel do that was so special?

She died and came back

[With Nico's help]

So? You dipped in the river Styx

And _Frank? _

He can shape shift that's his only accomplishment

[that hardly compare to what you accomplished in your first year of camp. Hell you killed a FURY before you even realized you were a demigod!]

And the only thing HE has to live up to is

SON OF MARS

You have to live up to

SON OF POSIDON

One of the big three

[So does Hazel but still!]

And LEO?

HIS biggest accomplishment was fixing Festus

{Which broke down, mind you}

YOU had to fight Kronos

And PIPER?

Please, all of HER accomplishments we charm speaking involved and DREW can do that to

And ANNABETH

Will never understand how

_Hard_ it was to get the romans to fully trust you, to face Kronos one-on-one, to single handily convince an army of CHILDREN to fight and listen to his orders, not help plan then follow orders from him

You had to make sure that you and the majority of your army survived. You had to make sure you won.

And JASON

Will never ever understand the

Strain you had to deal with

Child of the Big 3?

You too

Had to kill Titans?

Been there, done that

Had too lead an army?

Got a t-shirt

Please you've done all that and more

It's just NOT FAIR! You scream

WHY DO I HAVE ALL THE PRESSURE HEAPED ON ME?

WHY ME?

But as soon as you think those thoughts you bury them deep because

PERCY JACKSON

Doesn't think like that

[ but Pursues Jackson does]

So you dismiss the thought because these are  
YOUR thoughts

They are

YOUR own and no one will ever see them

Right?

{[( WRONG!)]}


End file.
